Sights unseen
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Drago has no joy in remaining in the demon netherworld. TsoLan has a plan, his own revenge in place. All it takes is a box and enough chi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sights unseen.**

**Drago has no joy in remaining in the demon netherworld. TsoLan has a plan, his own revenge in place. All it takes is a box and enough chi. Each demon will be in, along with the Chan family. It's rated M, possibly for swearing, violence and sexual things. **

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, just part of this idea that my friend and I did during rps.**

**

* * *

**

Everything was silent.

As silent as it had been for the past several centuries. A normal, human being would have gone insane, just from five minutes. No humans lived in this netherworld. Only the eight demons that had been cursed by the Immortals. Actually, there was only seven. The fault could be blamed on their disgusting, horrid traitor of a brother. Oh, once they got their hands on Shendu.. He would pay.

TsoLan, the demon of the moon preferred to spend his time in silence. Plans could only be made when one could have the peace of mind. This plan had been set into motion, just as Shendu had tricked them, betrayed them. The demon sat upon one of the floating stones, his eyes closed as he silently mediated. "Hmm.." The simple sound was what he spoke, ears pricking up. "What is it, Sister Bai?"

Bai-Tsa, the demoness of the water. A kind of mermaid as well. The Ocean and Moon placed so well together, it was only right that they were the two siblings to get along. She flew close, her long tail twitching absently in the air. "What are you doing?" Surely, he had been in that position for what seemed like ages. No doubt, it had been that long. TsoLan finally opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to stare at his sister. "I am meditating, my dear sister. What else."

Really, it had been a stupid question. The female demon snorted quietly. "Again? One can only do that for so long. You should join us in a game." A game? What kind of games could they play, other then beating on the smaller of the demon breathen. Namely, it would be HsiWu.

"I think not, sister."

BaiTsa opened her mouth, her tentacles twitching around her face as she prepared to speak. A noise caught their attention. It sounded as though someone was bickering. A large fight, but it did not sound like anything they normally heard. TsoLan raised himself up from the rock, both sets of hands pressing together. Something inside was sending off a bad feeling. "Come." He motioned for his sister to follow.

She leapt off the rock, swimming/flying after her brother towards the source of the noise. What greeted their eyes was surely a surprise. Floating right in the middle of the long, empty netherworld was their young brother and to a great surprise, his son. Their young, half-breed nephew.

Drago appeared to be in a mixed demon form. The chi of his Aunts and Uncles, all mixed together in his body. Both father and son appeared to be in quite an argument, Drago's large arms wrapped around Shendu's head as he held in a headlock. Shendu growled his anger. "Insolent child!" He freed himself, throwing his son across the area. "You have ruined everything!" He screamed his outrage. Drago managed to get himself up right, the tentacles swishing around his face.

"You're the one who trapped us here! If you had just let me have the world!" He snapped, using both hands to pick up a large, floating boulder. "I had it right in my grasp, you dumb dragon son of a bitch!" He growled. Just as he was about to throw the boulder, a sudden chuckling caught both their attentions. Slowly, both Shendu and Drago turned to see. BaiTsa and TsoLan floated a good distance away, careful not to be involved with the fight.

TsoLan floated forward, a quiet chuckling still escaping his lips. His tongue flicked slightly, before the demon spoke. "Ah.. It seems our brother has returned. Along, with our half-human nephew." As he spoke, Shendu looked to be growing quite nervous. He licked his lips, forcing himself to put a smile on his face.

All of this had to be done gently.. His siblings would surely wail on him, resulting in a few dozen bruises and scrapes. "Why, hello.. Dear brother TsoLan and Sister BaiTsa.." Suddenly, his calm words twisted to a startled yelp as BaiTsa's tail slammed right into his chest. Drago watched, growing slightly amused by how his father went flying off to the side. Shendu crashed right into one of the boulders, sticking there for a moment, before he slid off.

"Now, now BaiTsa.. Control your temper." Always the level headed one, TsoLan calmed his sister's fury. Slowly, the Moon demon flew his way towards their large nephew. Drago floated back, eying the two elder demons carefully. Slowly, TsoLan circled his nephew, eyes taking in the sight. "It seems you've had a makeover, dear Nephew. Quite a new look." He chuckled.

BaiTsa laughed, her tail swishing as she floated right around Drago's head. "Hmm.. He's beginning to look more and more like Shendu. Such a pity." Drago growled in his throat, making a move to swipe at her with his claws.

The younger demon looked annoyed, lowering his claw as BaiTsa flew out of his reach. "Get away from me and pester someone else!" He commanded. His roar did not frighten his Uncle, for TsoLan simply stared. "I suggest you get use to us, Nephew. We're going to be together for..." He paused, as if thinking. "How does an eternity work for you, Drago?"

Drago growled once more, leaping. He perched himself on one of the boulders, shoulders hunched. "I am NOT staying in this.." He turned his head, lips curling with a hiss of disgust. "Hell."

To that, TsoLan gave a slight laugh. "No one ever leaves, Nephew. Not without the portal doors being opened and that.. is no longer possible." His hands pressed together, his face twisting with what appeared as thought. "Do not start sounding like your father, a cliche."

"Urg.." Shendu had worked his mind back into order, floating up from where he had fallen. The large dragon growled, addressing his elder brother. "I am not a cliche! Uh!" Slowly, BaiTsa's tail wrapped around his neck. She came closer to her sibling, her tail squeezing just a little. "Have your silence, Shendu. The others will be quite.. happy to learn of your return." She hissed. Panic flashed across the dragon's red eyes.

If Shendu feared one thing, it was the rage of his betrayed siblings. They wouldn't be to forgiving, he was sure.

TsoLan watched for a moment, having a quiet laugh to himself at the expense of his soon to be beaten brother. His eyes shifted, taking a glance at his nephew. Drago kept his back to them. "Such a child.. Lost potential, Shendu. Such a pity."

The dragon grunted, a bit of smoke trailing from his nostrils. "Do not remind me.." He managed to slip free of his sister's tail. "Having mating with humans.. My mistake." Really, his son was one of those disappointments, a creation that shouldn't have lived to see the day.

BaiTsa was silent, her eyes closed as if in thought. She opened them, turning her attention towards TsoLan. "Brother. What is to say we won't get out of here.. Perhaps in the near future?" She dared to ask. She didn't flinch at the questioning raise of his eyebrow. "You never know. Someone.. Possibly crazy or depressed.. may find our portals. We do not know for certain. However." Her voice took a dark, annoyed growl. "We'll have to wait for that, AGAIN."

Shendu noticed the growl was directed at him, for which he had to swallow in a nervous way. "Why are you.. looking at me, dear sister?"

"Because." TsoLan spoke. "You are in flesh now, brother. While we wait, we might as well.. enjoy our torture, dear Shendu." He looked to his sister. "Inform the others of him.. arrival. I will speak to our nephew. Get him settled here." Normally, BaiTsa would scoff at being ordered around, but she simply nodded at the moment.

Drago's shoulders hunched further. "I can hear you all fine.. from here!" He snapped, voice filling with annoyance. What, did they think he was a child or something? No! He had powers, all of them... He kept his head down, growling his anger over his own stupid act. He had been so close... So, goddamn close!

He felt his uncle come to rest at his side, but he did not lift his head. TsoLan cleared his throat. "Really.. You will learn to enjoy yourself here, nephew." He heard Drago's growl, though he was not afraid of that. "Or, perhaps you already miss things of the human world. A female." The teen demon tensed slightly. "Hmm. Once, I had a person myself." The Moon demon continued. "Sadly, it had to be the one who cursed me to this very place."

Drago's head snapped up right, eyes wide with what appeared to be confusion and shock. "No.. What." He questioned. Yes, he'd heard stories of the eight Immortals. Those who had banished his uncles and aunts to the Netherworld. Of course, he'd once seen sketches of them in ancient scrolls. The Immortal to curse was a woman called He-Xiangu. Beautiful, with pale skin, dark eyes and long, black locks.

Well.. Drago could see if his uncle had fallen in love with her beauty at least. But, how...

"Wait." He held up a claw, thoughts twisting a little. "How the hell could you and her.. ya know." He felt a bit awkward, asking his uncle this. "You're a demon."

Ah, children. They did not know as much as they thought they did. TsoLan chuckled, quietly. "In human appearance, she had no idea who I was. It was only when my siblings began to get out of control.. did she discover me. Naturally, she was forced to agree with the other Immortals and take care of us." His tone seemed to take on a sadder, softer tone. He shook his head faintly. "Times have gone, dear Nephew. If you would be so kind to listen.. I have an idea."

Drago was silent. Really.. What did he have to lose? Trapped here for forever with his father? Really, he'd listen to whatever seemed like it would work. He sighed faintly. "I'm listening." Really, he'd lose his fucking mind if he had to stay there.

"Good.. There is a way for us to leave, one simple way.. Though." TsoLan seemed to hesitate, before he spoke. "It will need time to prepare and it will cost.. your chi." He took a glance over his nephew's new appearance, the chi that had mixed together. Drago looked surprised, then annoyed as he shook his head. "No way!" He growled. "I've earned this. All of this!"

"And what use is it to you, while you remain trapped here?"

"..." Drago opened his mouth, then silently closed it. The Moon demon had a point.. Goddamnit. His shoulders slumped, as if in defeat. ".. Explain." He muttered. From his robe, TsoLan revealed a small box, the color of dark blue and decorated with ancient chinese words. Only a skilled speaker could read such things.

"Almost like the Panku box." He turned it over, showing each side of it. "I have spent the long years toying with it. What magic I have has been used to turn this into universal key." At Drago's questioning stare, he continued. "It will open one door, instead of several others. Though.. I do not have enough of the energy to make it work. Nor do I quite trust my other siblings to help. With the chi you possess.. All of them combined together will open the portal and set us free."

Something didn't settle right with the teen demon. Getting out of here sounded good, the chance to actually pass his father and rule the world.. Possibly a chance for.. He shook his head, turning it to glare right at his uncle. "You want something. Nothing comes free." That he had learned at a young age. Better to be one his toes.. claws.

TsoLan simply smiled, or at least it seemed like he was. "I want to live this cursed Netherworld and regain my own kingdom." It was half of the truth, where he would say the rest much later. He held the box in one hand, reaching out his other hand. "Do we have a deal, nephew?"

Drago grit his teeth for a moment. God... What choice did he have. He wanted out of here, already! "... Deal."

* * *

Okay, first chapter done.


	2. We're back

**Sights unseen.**

**Drago has no joy in remaining in the demon netherworld. TsoLan has a plan, his own revenge in place. All it takes is a box and enough chi. Each demon will be in, along with the Chan family. It's rated M, possibly for swearing, violence and sexual things. **

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, just part of this idea that my friend and I did during rps.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not getting any younger, old man."

Really, patience was wasted on the young. A youth with a mouth. TsoLan held a hand above the box, the object cradled in his other hand. The two of them had been preparing, making sure when the time came, that it would actually work. "Be silent, Drago." Was what the Moon demon had to say. "And I saw that." He spoke, just as the young half-demon stuck his tongue out at his Uncle's back.

Drago pulled his tongue back into his mouth, his shoulders hunched and his wings lowered. Really, how much longer could this take? Time in the Netherworld and time in the real world was much different. Who knew how much had passed. The other demons had been stuck in the place for centuries. TsoLan closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment. He turned slowly, opening up his eyes to look at his nephew. "It is time."

Something in the back of Drago's mind nagged at him. That this was a very bad, horrible idea.. He brushed the thought aside, raising himself up to the full height. "... Go for it." He nodded his head, holding out his arms. He scowled faintly, hearing his Uncle's slight chuckle. TsoLan used his other hand, twisting the top of the small box. Drago felt like his insides were suddenly being ripped apart, his body bending in half as he roared.

Was it supposed to feel this painful?

"E.. Nn.." The feeling that had been there a second ago, had suddenly stopped just as quickly as it came. He fell down to his knees, repressing the urge to simply vomit. "Fuck..." He hissed in a low tone, his tail swishing from side to side. He slowly lifted his head, glaring directly at the moon demon in front of him. "You didn't tell me it'd fucking hurt, you son of a bitch!"

"Don't insult your dear grandmother, Drago." TsoLan tapped the top of the box, watching as it slid closed once again. It twitched in his hands, lifting up into the air. The two demons turned to watch the sudden display, watching as it twitched once more. "Did it work?" The younger asked, watching curiously. TsoLan wasn't sure just yet. It had sucked up every bit of the Chi that Drago had pocessed.

Perhaps it was a dud, somehow.

"Ah.. So, it is true! Dear brother TsoLan has found a way to get us out of this prison!" Oh chills did run right down the Moon demon's spine. Such a horrible thing... Slowly, the creature turned himself around. Standing right behind the demon and half-demon were the rest of the prisoners trapped inside of the Netherworld. Oh, a perfect plan now ruined... HsiWu stood at the front of the pack, his wings flapping eagerly.

Drago slowly stood, on shaky legs. His claws curled into fists, sharp red eyes glaring. His threat was ignored, just as BaiTsa flew up closer towards the box held in her elder brother's hands. The box still floated above him. "It is a dud, dear sister.." Well, that wasn't so certain how that could be. "Look!" Suddenly, XiaoFung looked up towards the box. Ah, yes. It shook violently, a beam of red light exploding from the top.

Right in front of the demons, a portal seemed to form and twist. Eyes were wide, watching as the portal revealed a city. San Francisco it appeared to be. Silence for a moment, before "Every demon for themself!" TchangZu let out a loud roar, using two large hands to shove aside both XiaoFung and DaiGui, before he flew towards the portal. DaiGui was startled for a moment, before his thoughts... faint thoughts caught up with him.

Now, it was on.

Drago saw his chance and leapt forward, his shoulder knocking into BaiTsa's arm. The water demoness snarled her own fury, flying right past HsiWu, who was just as knocked off balance. Drago hit the portal first, leaping right on through. He hit the streets, rolling until he fell over onto his back. Yes.. The feeling of needing to vomit was returning. "Uugh.." He rolled over onto his hands and knees, head bent down.

Oh, yeah. That hurt.

The sky above him was dark. No doubt it was past midnight. The entire city was fast asleep, unaware of the creatures that had been set free. He lifted his head, taking a quick look around. This street, he knew it. The moon demon landed easily on the ground, right beside where his nephew stood. Right behind the taller demon, slithered BaiTsa. The water demoness turned her head, before ducking as HsiWu flew out, right above her.

"NOO!"

It had only been those four to escape. The portal behind them gave a soft noise, like a sizzle as it turned to a dark green shade and shut, directly on the faces of their siblings. Only four had been freed, while the rest remained trapped in the demon Netherworld. The box closed, having come along with them through the portal. It clattered to the ground, the glow dying on it slowly. Things grew silent.

TsoLan slowly approached the box, using one hand to bring up the box. "Well.. It is only us four." He spoke, quietly, but calmly as he slid the box inside of his robes. HsiWu burst into a few excited giggles, coming to land on top of a light post. His tail curled with happiness. "We are free! We are free! Gah!" He almost fell right from the spot, wrapping his tail around the pole to keep himself up right, just as BaiTsa slammed her tail against it.

"Be silent, you little worm. You will wake up the entire street!" She hissed lowly.

Drago tried to ignore the voices, slowly raising himself up on his legs. Yeah, he knew this street.. He'd gone down it a few dozen times with the three that had been working for him. Those three.. He didn't even know how long he had been in the demon Netherworld. Or how many years had passed in the human world. Perhaps several.. HsiWu slowly floated down to where his nephew stood, grey lips spread with a wide smile. "How does it feel to be free again, dear Nephew?" He laughed.

The younger demon shot him a glare, then motioned for his silence with a claw. "Shut up..." By morning, people would certainly start to notice them. Demons with tails, scales and everything else. Taking over the world had to be done carefully now. Very carefully.. To keep the Chan clan from getting one up on them.

He took a step, seeing if he was still dizzy. No... No, it was alright now. With a motion of his claw, he began to walk down the street. "C'mon. I know a place we can go!" TsoLan rose an eyebrow, but he did not question. HsiWu sneered faintly, but he understand just the same.

"A junkyard.. How lovely." BaiTsa wrinkled her demonic face in a little sneer. Her tail swished from side to side, keeping clear of anything that might cling. The whole area appeared like some kind of teenage hangout, which it had once been. Drago leaned against one of the old cars, head in his clawed hands as he tried to settle himself down. His stomach was still churning a little. His uncles were looking around, taking in what was around.

HsiWu perched himself on top of a car, looking very much like a demented, demonic hood ornament. BaiTsa came to rest beside her elder brother, watching for a change in the Moon demon's expression. One could never tell what the creature was thinking, he was always so silent. "You planned this, didn't you." Her question was simple and accusing, but she sounded absolutely happy about it all.

Perhaps it had been planned, but things would change. TsoLan opened his eyes, his tongue moving for a slight second. "Be silent, BaiTsa. Our siblings will not remain trapped in that darkness for long. We simply have to find a different way to slip them out." He turned, facing the three of his family members. The ones he would need to have help with, otherwise the plans they made would surely fail. "For now.. We cannot simply walk around as we are."

"Meaning what." Drago finally lifted his head, taking a careful, curious look at his uncle. He didn't like where this had all been going... Though he had agreed to it, in a way. For his own.. Oh, that was beside the point and all. "It means, nephew. That we must change our appearance. From these... creatures, and to normal humans." HsiWu spoke, his tail curling in annoyance at the very idea. Of course.

Something that would make them blend in with the crowds, for now.

The young half-demon sat forward, Drago rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine.. If that's what needs to happen, fine. While we're hiding out, I'll need to look out for a few people." He pushed himself off of the car, standing straight up. He turned his eyes towards the sky, then looked down at his clawed fingers. Funny, he'd grown attracted to them... And now, they'd be gone for a while. Just until things were all straightened out.

For now, they would... sleep here. If the four of them could even sleep. Actually, Drago wouldn't have much a problem. If the old car was still in the spot, then he'd be comfortable as he slept. The others could bitch and complain all they liked.

In the streets of San Francisco, another house held slept. A building that was labeled of _**Uncle's rare Finds, **_where the Chan family lived. An old man, a young archeologist, a little girl and a Japanese man. A dog as well. Each person was fast asleep, happily wrapped in their own little dreams. In the room of the oldest Chan, the old man turned over in his bed. His dreams were not at ease, filled with troubling thoughts.

Uncle's eyes slowly opened, staring up at the darkness of the blurred ceiling. His words were just a soft, terrified whisper. "... Uncle has the willies.."


	3. Old friend

** Sights unseen. **

What a head-trip. It was something that had never really been felt in his life.

The blinding morning sunlight was what woke Drago up. It was a feeling of warmth that he had actually missed, while he was trapped in the demon void. The calming feeling of the wind, even the strange smell of the junkyard. He let out a slight grunt, slowly opening up his eyes. It took a moment, but the memory of last came to him. The gut wrenching feeling of wanting to throw up, losing all of the Chi he had worked to get! All things had good sides to them, which was getting out of that Demon Netherworld. That was the fact that had to count the most. He was free.

Free, even with the extra baggage that happened to be his relatives. After all, without TsoLan's help, he would have been trapped there. Spending years and years, floating around the vortex to the beat of nothing, constantly arguing and threatening his father's pathetic life. Not what he wanted. Speaking of...

Drago forced himself to sit up, using both hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. God, he'd forgotten how hard it was to actually sleep sitting up like that. Well, he was still in the junkyard.. That was for sure. Perched on the old car was still HsiWu, his lips spread in a wide grin, like the cat that had just eaten a canary. The winged demon had taken another form, that of Seymour. Only this time, Seymour had been turned into a teenager, his hair still spiked with tree points and the beginning of a goatee. "I look good.." He hissed, though it was filled with glee at the very idea.

He could even alter the appearance of his clothing, leaving a black shirt and jacket, a pair of jeans and sneakers. It felt odd to be wearing such footwear again. At his side, a beautiful Asian woman stood. BaiTsa had taken the appearance of a woman in her late twenties, with long dark blue that fell over her shoulder, pale blue eyes and pale skin. In the junkyard, she had actually found an old magazine, while the others slept.

The clothing that women or girls wore today.. Well, it stunned her, that was a fact. Thankfully, she had made her own outfit. A blue top that hung loosely from her shoulders, a black skirt that dropped just a few inches above her knees and a pair of white sandals. It didn't seem right to go around with just her bare feet, at least not in a junk yard where anything could be roaming around. Rats, disease and all types of things. Such a thought. The Water demoness sat beside her younger brother, both of them turning their eyes towards the eldest of the brothers as if waiting for him to do something or speak.

TsoLan cast a look at them, though his expression soon became as calm and blank as it had been before. He took a form of a man in his early thirties, his long hair tied back into a long ponytail. Dark pants, a long jacket and shoes. The odd thing people would notice, were the strange dark gray-blue markings around his eyes. In Ancient times, they would never have needed such disguises, but now.. Demons were very noticeable to humans.

What was said last night, was true. To complete their plan of taking over the world, things had to be done delicately. No rushing right on, no fighting directly at the Chan clan. This time, they would release their siblings and take things directly to the top. So, for now.. They would be hidden, hiding as 'normal' people it appeared.

"Well, look what decided to live." HsiWu commented, bringing the silence to an end, his head tilted slightly as he looked back to his nephew. He supposed the boy had a certain usefulness, after all without Drago, they would be trapped in the demon Netherworld and none of them.. had enjoyed that. Even if the young half-breed happened to have Shendu's blood.

Drago pulled himself out of the broken car, stretching out his legs. He didn't feel sick as he had last night.. He felt hungry, just a bit. The youngest turned his attention to his relatives, noting their new appearance with a raised eyebrow. "Trying for a fashion magazine?" Really, all of them looked like something out of a photo, but to his comment they all stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "I'll explain later." He brushed off the stare with a wave of his hand.

TsoLan cleared his throat. "We need these disguises, nephew. Such appearances with scales, wings and many arms would tip people off to what we are." He was talking sense. The Moon demon folded his arms. "You should do the same." He added. BaiTsa stretched out her legs, looking down at her feet. "Humans.. I always thought they appeared strange and now I know that for sure." Her voice was softer, not the gritting nails on a chalk board her demon form had.

Drago stretched out his arms, working out a few kinks in his neck and back. "I'll get to it.. Anyone got any new ideas?" He asked, positive none of them had a clue what to do now. TsoLan looked at the young half-demon. "We will find a better spot then a junkyard to conduct our plans. Even demons have better standards then this, nephew." He glanced around, the disgust clear in his tone.

"Well, Unc. If you've got a penthouse stashed somewhere, I'm open to any ideas." Drago commented sarcastically.

Such insolence for a child. That should have been beaten out of him at birth.

The young half-breed examined his claws, feeling the sharp glare at his back. "Like I said, I've got a few people I need to look for. Friends..." Little traitors that he would gladly make sure they regretted what had happened.. But. If they needed henchmen, surely something had to be done.

He dragged the sharp edges of his claws along the old car, cutting right through the metal. Such anger.. It was true, indeed that Drago possessed his father's hotheaded temper. "You can stay, if you want. I'll be back."

TsoLan watched his nephew leave. "I have a few things I will do." He had no interest in remaining in the spot, when time could be better used for other things. He turned towards his siblings, motioning with a hand towards the exit. "One of you keep a tab on the young one. We do not need to be discovered so quickly. I will look for better.. accommodations for us."

HsiWu exchanged a look with his elder sister. "Shall we?" He offered his hand out to her, lips curled into an almost kind smile. BaiTsa took a look down his hand, her only answer a scoff. Curiosity was getting the better of them all, an urge to explore this new world.

Besides.. If their nephew was going to draw blood, it would surely be a good show to watch.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She make a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_

That had been the third time the radio decided to play the same song over again. New and great, his ass. More like old and horrible! The blond head of hair lifted up from the counter, arms helping to push him up. "Damn.." Strike Master Ice rubbed his hand over his face, trying to work the sleep from his eyes. It hadn't hurt anything that he'd taken a little nap.. For the past hour. Sunday was a slow day for customers, at least in this pizza place. The other workers had skittered to the back, taking breaks.

The blond always found himself giving a little shudder. From bad-ass dragon and back to a pizza boy. He was twenty-two years old now. He didn't need this crap, but it was helping to put his ass through college.

Time had changed. Time sure had passed since the time they had been part of Drago's crew, searching for demon chi and kicking butt against the Chan Clan. They had great power for about five or ten seconds and then it was all ripped away from them. Drago had been 'banished'.

Ice remembered the youngest Chan saying that, right before he and his posse had took off. So, for the past five years, they had stayed under the Radar, keeping out of trouble to the best of their ability's.

Guess, he could say that the world had been kind to them. A roof off their head, a decent job or two. Enough to keep them fed. Going back to school was an option... Ice pushed himself up off the counter, stretching out his arms. Half of the wall of the pizza parlor had mirrors, for God only knew why, and he grinned at his reflection. Always a lady killer.

In his dreams, maybe.

Well, life had been a little kinder to his face. Still a few zits here and there, a piercing stuck in his lower lip now. He'd even gained a little more in height, no longer a real shrimp.

"I don't need you following me!"

"I was curious, nephew.."

Ice turned his head, taking a curious look to the front door. Two voices. A deep male's voice, and a woman's. Sounded like an argument.. The blond male made his way back behind the counter, perching himself on the stool. "Losers.." He really hoped they wouldn't be stepping in here, for anything. Luck was not on his side, for the little bell above the door dinged as it was opened. Great...

"Welcome ta Nicky's Pizza parlor. Can I help ya?" Like he was paid to keep from sounding bored.

Into the place stepped a tall, dark haired male with almost black eyes, his lips curled into an near devious smile. Of course, Drago would alter his appearance. No reason to scare anyone.. At least, not yet. To any human, he just looked like a normal teenager. Behind him, BaiTsa followed her nephew. Her blue eyes took in their surroundings, the gaze landing finally on Ice, who appeared to gawking at her.

"Drago.. Why is he staring at us?"

Why was he staring? The woman was hot! Of course Ice was going to stare, listening to the soft coo of her voice. She was pretty... But, she did look fierce. He kind of liked that... The skateboarder continued to stare for another moment, a grin forming on his lips. It took another moment, but a name did reach his ears. Did she say Drago? Drago, as in- "D-D-man?" His voice broke, raising slightly.

That... That really couldn't be Drago, staring at him. The last time he had his 'boss', he had been in a big ass argument with his father, over who was going to rule the earth! Now, he was.. there. There! Ice gripped the edges of the counter. "D-Man... Hey, what are.. How." Was the only real thing he managed to speak.

Drago grinned a little. He liked to hear the fear in the voices of his soon to be victims, anything like that. He could just smell the blood that was flowing into Ice's frantic heart. "Aw, Icey.. You act like ya never expected to see me again.." Of course, he never expected to really think he'd see the lovely light of the sun ever again. That had damn well changed. The half-demon reached back, making sure the door was kicked shut behind them. "We need to talk."

Talk? Talk. Right.. No, thanks!

"C'mon, D.. You gotta calm down. Start breathing smoke and everyone's gonna.." Right. Where were the other workers when he needed them! Ice carefully took a step around the counter, trying to keep a calm smile on his face. His life just happened to flash before his eyes.

"Heck!" Now, he was on his back on the counter with a hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Drago dug his nails into the blond's throat, making sure he felt the pain. The disguised demon growled. "You think it was funny? You're fucking dumb to think I wouldn't come back for my revenge!" In his claws, Ice struggled, trying to work the grip to loosen. He couldn't breathe!

BaiTsa lifted her head, examining her nails for a moment. She took a seat at one of the tables, crossing her ankles. "Remember, Nephew.. TsoLan has warned us to keep a low profile. You can not kill the boy. Release him." She ordered, knowing full well.. He might not listen.

"D-D.. Can't.." Slowly, Drago released the tight grip he held on his former second in command's throat, but he didn't let him go yet. Ice welcomed the freedom to breathe, turning his head to the side as he coughed. "Sh.. Holy shit.." He tried to sit up, only to be slammed back down to the counter. Ow..

Drago growled, quietly. "You're getting a chance to live.. But, just make sure.. You hear this. You're going to become a minion again, or my lackey. Take your pick to call it.. Or I'll have no problem burning this place to the ground, with you inside of it!" He released Ice, using a hand to pat him on the cheek. "Think about it. All that power again.."

"Drago." BaiTsa lifted her head, turning it towards the sudden music she heard. What in the hell was that? Drago lifted his own head, leaning over the counter. A cellphone, that was quietly ringing. He reached over to grab it, picking it up. It didn't look like any cellphone he'd ever seen. He carefully dragged the 'slide' button across, reading the caller ID. "Cobra? Still friends with those same two, huh? Well." Drago pushed another button, ignoring the call as he turned towards the still gasping Ice. "You can tell them of the idea too."

Ice slid off the counter, coming to rest on the floor as he rubbed his throat. "G.. Goddamn." He hissed quietly, wincing as he glared up to watch Drago slip the phone into his own pocket. "Man, you're a fucking psycho!" So, why in the back of his mind was the word _Power _slipping in? Sure, he had enjoyed that all.. Fire powers and then the Earth Demon Chi? Man, it had been good. He grabbed onto the counter, forcing his legs to stand him up.

The door to the pizza shop closed with a little ding of the bell.


End file.
